


Aetherium Forge

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My characters journal entry of after her discovery of the Forge.</p><p>-</p><p>I may do a RP like journal entries of her life from the time of the begging of the game to now. If you all like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aetherium Forge

Sundas 25th of Sun's Height

Journal Entry (I've lost count)

Morndes

Aetherium Forge

Katria and I have found the Forge, the actauly forge. After I merely read a book that got my curiouse to check the old ruins. I never expected it to lead to this. A ghost looking for apeasement, again, from someones back stabbing traitorism. Finding the shardes was easy enough, heck one was right out in the open. I'm surprised no one took that shiny thing for themselves, then again they must have thought it to be a design the stone. I know I did when I first saw it on my explorations. 

But, back on track of things. After finding the first shard in Arkngthamz, it became a quest to set out for the next three shards. Finding the first two was easy, the last one, I nearly screamed at the sky that i forgot to look into Mzulft Storeroom, what kind of raider am I? But, I digress, normally small buildings never get much attention from me. I'll admit that much, too focused ont he prize rather then the pick ups along the way. 

Nevertheless, we located the Forge to be at the Ruins of Bathalft. I was exicted to get there, riding on the back of Arvak to get there. Honestly how dose no one seem to notice the flaming purple skeleton horse, I got attack by rogue vampires getting there. If Arvak dose not scream 'Don't mess with me' I don't know what will to these idiots. I'm sorry, getting off topic again. Ahem.

Well, once at the runies, and fighting off some bandits, we placed the shardes in the sphere and opened up a large tower with a Dwemer elevator going down. The ride was longer then I could fatham, how did these elves manage to dig this deep into the ground. All the way to lava depths it seemed, as the air was thick and heavy with the smell of ash and burning rocks. 

Upon exiting the elevator, Katria commented on how long the ride took also. But we still continued on, victory just a tip of the flavor we wanted. Almost teasing if you would. The runies were intact, untouched for Akatosh knows how long, thousands of years possible more! Fire lighting itself as we walked down the yellow bricked path to the Forge. The air getting heavier as we walked. 

For me, the closer we got the more my heart pounded, to the point I felt it in my throat, and heard it in my ears. I was so excited, hoping that with this Katria would get the peace she deserved. I know too much what it's like to have someone stab you in the back. But also, I was hoping to see if these elves did in fact build this Forge as was said. 

I was not disappointed as we got to the place were steam and lava were heavy. After shuting off the steam, and fighting off some enemies. We meet the 'Forgemaster' who was a giant Dwemer Robot. Fighting him off was diffucult, but after he fell, I think both of us were panting.   
Katria could barely believe we found it, I couldn't believe it either. To prove what we did, we forge the Aetherium Crown. A golden crown with Aetherium as the jewles, shiny it was, I could feel the power radiat from it. My dragon's blood pounding in my veins at the feel of this power in my hands, but nontheless it's just for show. I may like power, but the crown is just the proof. I have no need for it, but as the thing to display the power the Forge has.

I smiled at Katria, who was able to move on peacefully. I can say for certain that I am going to send this finding to the Collage of Winterhold. To tell the true story of a brave women who died trying to prove herself. With exiting the Forge, I do know that others may find it also. For now, I've closed it's doors again. Atherium is needed to craft such things, but there is hardly any left. Maybe non.

Perhapes it'll be nice for some people to read the book I shall publish and adventure themselves to see this place. I've made my promise to Katria to tell the truth, and that is what i plan on doing. What a story this will be, perhapes her apprentice will stop by, I plan on telling him the truth also. I can handle a few fights, drunk Nord women are scarier then anything I've ever seen. And that's saying something on my part.

For now, I end off this chapter of my Journal. Another quest as yet to come, and I can't wait to see what this world as in store for me. For now, I'm tired, this adventure took much out of me. Goodnight.

-

Time: 11:50 PM


End file.
